This invention relates generally to post for fences and other exterior objects needing a fence type post and, more particularly, to a durable sleeve for covering the base portion of a less durable post element such as a fence type post made of metal, vinyl or wood.
A typical fence consists of elements such as pickets, rails and posts made of varying materials such as metal, vinyl and wood and which are quite smoothly finished in order to present a pleasing appearance. The fence elements are generally painted or treated further to improve their appearance and also to protect them from weathering and rotting from the effects of rain, sunshine, wind, fungus and other conditions. Similarly, mail boxes or street signs often include a fence type post element.
One portion of the fence type post element that is particularly vulnerable is the base portion of the fence type post element. This is irrespective of the material from which the fence type post element is fabricated or of the application of any protective coatings that have been applied to the fence type post element. The base portion of the fence type post element has clearly become the most vulnerable component of a fence as a result of the advent of powered weed and grass trimmers.
The powered weed and grass trimmers has made the tedious task of trimming weeds and grass much easier. Powered trimmers spin a hard nylon cord at high speeds to cut grass and weeds and have all but replaced the use of long-handled scissors. A powered trimmer may spin its nylon cord at high speeds anywhere between 7500 RPMs and 11000 RPMs. Moreover, some powered trimmers use a steel line rather than a nylon cord for even greater power and efficiency.
However, the power and efficiency of powered trimmers comes at a cost when it comes to trimming grass and weeds along and surrounding fence type post element. A trimmer's spinning nylon cord or steel line can cause extensive damage to the base portion of a fence type post element as it trims the area surrounding each fence type post element. The nylon cord or steel line hitting up against a fence type post will eat away at the fence type post's pressure treating, paint or stain eventually leaving the fence type post without any of its original protective coatings. Moreover, even costlier fence type post elements fabricated from durable materials, such as steel, will scratch and deteriorate over time from continued exposure to the effects of a powered trimmer. As a result, irrespective of how durable a fence type post element is when initially installed, the base portion of that fence type post element may eventually deteriorate and become fully exposed to surrounding environmental elements as a result of prolonged exposure to the effects of a power trimmer.
Moreover, a related problem has to do with damage done to the nylon cord or steel line of the powered trimmer. The nylon cords and steel lines of a powered trimmer are prone to damage as a result of their hitting against and wrapping around the right angles of a square or rectangular shaped fence type post element at the high speeds of rotation used during normal operation.
Thus there is a need for a durable and inexpensive fence element which also presents a pleasing appearance and which may be easily installed on a new or existing fence type post elements in order to protection to both the base portion of a fence type post element as well as the nylon cord or steel line of a powered trimmer.